Our Head Now
by Mando9
Summary: This story is inspired by Autumn Arc by Thatoneguy360, it doesn't seem like it will ever get an update so I'm making my own take on the story.
1. Chapter 1

**This is inspired by the story Autumn Arc by Thatoneguy360, I'm going to take the idea they had and use it in my own story since it doesn't appear like it's getting an update anytime soon. So here is my version, updates will hopefully be every Thursdays.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.**

* * *

Amber was riding a white horse with a green cloak with golden armor and her hood up on its back. She was going down a single path with a wooden fence to either side cutting through the green. The animal comes forward as the sharp sound is heard once more, and the two stop when they come across the scene of a young green-haired girl curled up and crying next to a felled bicycle.

 _"What's a kid doing all the way out here?"_  
Amber dismounts from her steed and slowly approaches the child, who looks up as the mysterious stranger kneels down to her level and gives a friendly smirk. The girl flinches in fright when the woman reaches into her clothes and pulls out an apple. child happily reaching for it.  
"Huh?"

Dust from the ground behind the child is Kicked up confusing Amber then image of the child happily reaching for the apple suddenly disappears.

*Gasp*

Dropping the fruit and leaping back quickly as the horse turns to run away, Amber ditches the cloak and pulls out her weapon, expanding the double crystal-headed staff to full length. Amber sees a green haired girl running towards her, twin revolvers blazing out shots, each of which are deflected against the Maiden's hand. Amber twirls the spear around her body, kicking up the winds and blasting it towards her opponent, forcing them to slide back. Amber turns to see another assailant, male from first glance, coming up from the fence, landing on her staff as she forces him and a returning Emerald back with another gale. Mercury simply leaps on a post and launches himself at her, forcing Amber to unleash a stream of fire from the red crystal on him, but her attacker merely curls up and lets his legs take the brunt of the damage, flames burning away the orange pants as the complex machinery and lit-up metal making up the robotic prosthetics underneath is revealed. With his artificial limbs, he continues to come forward through the fire and kick Amber on her back, only for first attacker to land on her from above, cracking the very ground underneath. The two jump back and get ready to fight again when Amber gets up, head bowed until she looks up with orange energy pouring from her eyes. The winds erupt from the Maiden, swirling around and making her enemies cover their faces from the force, when she lifts off the ground and spreads her arms to the sky, lightning now rumbling in the clouds for her to aim at the two, who barely get out of the way in time. Calling upon more of the storm, the two continue to dodge each bolt as quickly as they can. The two ambushers fire on Amber, but the invisible shield now covers her whole body, taking each shot as she reaches to her side and clenches a fist, making the leaves rise into the air and come to her. With a raised arm, the leaves turn from green to frozen ice, and she rains the newly-sharpened projectiles down on her foes, who are unable to avoid the attack. Amber continues this assault until she senses someone running towards her from behind, face set in determination, and summons a fireball to launch at her third adversary, who manages to leap over the slides across the ground, kicking up dirt. She faces her palm to the dirt, the yellow fabric on her sleeve glowing, and coalesces the dirt into several glass shards, which she aims at the floating Maiden. Amber is knocked back from the damage, face down in the dirt, until she looks up with normal eyes just when the sharp sound is heard again. She first sees the area empty, but the green haired girl flickers into view for a moment, and Amber slowly realizes what's happening as the second assailant also shifts into her frame of vision, with the third coming forward in spurts, swords raised. The woman in the red dress attempts to slice Amber with the two blades, only for the Maiden to deflect each hit and kick the assailant away just as the first two come forward in her stead. The two miss their initial attacks and get kicked for their efforts, but the second lands a blow on her only for Amber to rush at him, Amber manages to punch the green haired girl and kick the boy away right before turning around and seeing arrows landing at the ground around her, which erupt in a high whistling noise and a burning explosion from each projectile. She feels the full force of it all, her Aura disappearing entirely from the damage. Amber slowly gets up from her hands and knees. She swipes at the three with a gust of wind that blows them all away, but the false legged boy races back towards her in an attempt to re-engaged until he was blasted back by a bolt of lightning from the now burning eyed Maiden. She suddenly turns back and sends a fireball at the first attacker, only for it to disappear and the real thief to be revealed on the other side, also getting a blast of flame. With all three of her attackers down, Amber grabs her staff from the ground and uses it as support to walk over to the green haired girl, wincing and clutching her side all the while. She only has time to look up in fear before Amber growls and raises her weapon to finish the fight just when a quick whooshing noise ends with a sudden thump right as she gasps in pain. Eyes wide, Amber collapses forward, an arrow sticking out from her back while the red dress bowman lowers the bow and smiles once more. She drops her weapon and calmly comes forward, taking out a white glove as her companions force their defeated foe to her knees. Amber and the amber eyed woman meet eye to eye before the villainess lifts up her now gloved hand, the back of it marked with the red symbol of an open eye in a compass shape, broken on one side by five diamond shapes. She reaches down, palm towards Amber when the white suddenly opens a small red portal, out from which a Grimm bug comes out.  
Amber's pupils contracted, begging in a whisper. "Please don't-"  
The creature spits out a web of black, attaching to Amber's face in a familiar pattern. When she looks up, screaming, her one free eye is blazing, a final blast of wind erupting from her as the glow fades into the inky strands, up through the glove, and into Cinder's body. Her own victorious eyes light up with power, a shower of sparks surrounding her and black and red circle appearing under their feet. Amber closes her eye...

* * *

This was it, the powers of the fall Maiden was hers and thus first step into becoming powerful would soon be complete. However footsteps were are heard racing towards the ritual, and Cinder only has a moment to look up and see a blonde haired boy wearing a white diamond shaped chest plate cut off just at the lower abdomen, placed over his shoulders are a pair of white spaulders with rerebraces set under them. Unsheathing a double edged blade he swings it down on them, severing the web and making the three leap back. He grabs the unconscious Maiden by the head before she hits the ground, and Cinder watches to her hand as the glove burns away into nothingness.

 _"No! No! No! NO! This cannot be happening! I had a plan! UGH!"_

Cinder looks up with a scowl, right eye now brimming with golden energy, as she gets up from her position and raises her arms, embers circling around her she attempts to summon some fire to destroy the blonde fool.

"AH!"

He cries out and pulls his left hand away from the Maiden as if he was burned. His arm seemed to cramp and his muscles twitch wildly. He drops his sword and and grabs onto his arm in an attempt to stabilize it. Mercury was the first to capitalize on this and launched himself in the air bringing his lag in to crush the boys head. He seemed to realize this and grabbed the Maiden's staff and attempted to shield himself with it. Mercury lands and roundhouse kicks his opponent knocking him to the ground.

* * *

Jaune had been walking through the woods on his way to the city of Vale, when he saw clouds just appear and lightning form. Whatever was going one must be an intense battle of dust weaving. Jaune made his way over and observed three people, one of which in a red dress, shot the brown skinned girl and her pals pulled her to her knees and it looked like an execution. Not on Jaune's watch, he rushed over as fast as ne could and heard the woman cry out in pain. Unsheathing his blade he hopped over the wooden fence and swung his blade down on a string of black tar that seemed to be the source of the girl's pain. The assailants all jumped away surprised, letting their captive fall, but Jaune got down and grabbed her with his left hand on the side of her face. The tar looking substance seemed to glow for a second before disappearing altogether. Then the pain, it was sudden and encompassed his whole arm, he had to drop the girl and his arm twitches and spasms in pain.

"Ah!" Jaune vocalized in pain as he dropped his sword.

The gray haired guy took advantage of the opening and leaped into the air attempting to bring his leg down to likely cave Jaune's head in, he saw a staff on the ground and picked it up to block his attack, unfortunately he roundhouse kicked in to the dirt. A moment later Jaune sees a weird swirl on the ground and it screamed dangerous. His arm still cramped, was better than before so Jaune let go of the staff and pulled out his shield using it and his own body to shield the unconscious girl. There was a high whistling noise then a burning explosion, after it had ended Jaune looked to his arm and knew he was out match, even worse he knew that attempting to save the girl beneath him would be a fool's eirn, but before he could attempt to flee he was knock by the shield to the ground, dropping it a hand came to grab this throat and drag him up to meet amber eyes burning with anger.

* * *

Cinder saw the shield, twin yellow moon crescents, and the distinctive blond hair. An Arc, of course Ozpin would see fit to protect the Maiden. I mean a Maiden out in the middle of the wilderness with no protection? Prosperous! He was shadowing her and now the ritual was interrupted and the glove gone. Sure she was still there and hers for the taking, but this boy humiliated her and that would not stand.

Cinder held her scowl. "Well aren't you the convent one aren't you? Just in time to save her but not in time to help." She peered into his eye which was full of fear.

 _"Good. He should be afraid."_ Cinder thought.

"I suppose it's to be expected… Ozpin would never have been content with a Maiden running around freely. It's quite unfortunate for your arm to cramp like this. " Cinder grinned menacingly. "Luck for me I guess." She applied pressure to his throat cutting off this oxygen supply.

* * *

 _"Ozpin? Maidens? What is she talking about?"_ Jaune make to ask but she put pressure on his throat cutting off his breathing and words came out in a choking sound.

 _"Oh god! No!"_ Jaune was forced to peer into her burning eyes and vicious grin.

His left arm was a bit stiff but didn't hurt anymore, soon joining his right in resisting as futile as it seemed… He felt something… coursing through his arm, it felt like lightning and the red dressed beauty looked at him in shock and she yelped as she was blasted off him. Looking down he saw electricity briefly dancing between his fingers. He heard a snarl and saw her pick up his sword and raise it up to cut him down. However a man with graying black spiky hair, red eyes, and a gray dress shirt with a long tail with a red tattered cloak seemed to appear out of nowhere behind her and brought a massive sword to knock her to the side.

* * *

Qrow was soaring in bird form looking for Amber when he noticed a a group of people on the exact road she was suppose to take. Going down and getting a better look he saw a beauty in a red dress get shocked into dropping some blonde kid. Next to her was Amber, and Qrow got into action quickly, diving down he and shifting back into human form he swung Harbinger and knocker he over to her pals, Qrow got in front of Amber's form and red dress eyes widened he could only see her shimmering face but new she looked past him at the blonde kid her eyes then narrowed, she shifted her hand and a weird swirl appeared under Qrow for a second before the ground under him starts to glow, and he gets himself and Amber out of the way just as it explodes. Then shifted around and put his weapon in gun form. Only to find that the three are gone. Qrow scanned the area and found nothing, then turns his worried gaze to the marked and comatose face of Amber and he checked Amber's pulse and was relieved to find her heart was still beating.

 _"Whew! Ok gotta call Oz for a pick up."_

"Agh." He heard a groan from the blonde and looked over to see him gripping his head in pain.

"Hey! Kid are you ok?" Qrow asked.

* * *

Jaune's head was pounding. He felt as if someone had taken a hammer and whacked him in the back of the head. He saw first person images of various people and places he didn't recognized. Jaune heard the man say something but what that was didn't matter right now. The pain and ringing continued until Jaune heard something… it was… a woman crying out in pain? With that Jaune collapse and faded out of consciousness.

* * *

Qrow saw the blonde fall slumped to the side and appeared to stop moving, what's more his left arm had a few sparks of electricity before it too faded. Qrow check his pulse as well and found he was alive too but didn't respond to his attempts at waking him up. Qrow sighed and pulled out his scroll hitting a familiar number on it, letting his scroll ring until it was finally picked up.

"Qrow, was your assignment successful in finding Amber Autumn?" Ozpin asked.

"Yeah I found her, but she was attacked." Qrow responded and he heard some shuffling through the scroll.

"Is she alright?" Oz quickly said.

"Unconscious and badly bruised, but yeah she's alive. There's something else through." Qrow's eyes shifted over to the blonde kid.

"What is it?"

"Some blondie came to her rescue but was beaten back from what I can tell, he's also unconscious right now." Qrow explained.

"Does he have an ID on him?"

"Let me check." Qrow patted his pockets and found a wallet.

"Hm, it says here his name is Jaune Arc. He's Roland's son Oz."

"Yes, I could've put that together on my own Qrow. I'll send you a pick up just wait there."

"Yeah, not like I can go anywhere Oz." Qrow ended the call and looked to Jaune.

 _"Interfering is not going to end well for him."_ Qrow thought with a frown.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.**

* * *

"Mhmmm..." Jaune mumbled attempted to wake, but it was definitely a struggle.  
Yawning, Jaune sat up, and opened his eyes for the first time, looking around his room. _"_ _Wait a second. This isn't my room at all! Where am I?"_ Jaune thought.

Looking around, he saw all sorts of medical equipment surrounding him. I seem to be in a hospital. He looked down and saw he wasn't in his usual attire instead he found he had a hospital gown in a hospital.  
"Mr. Arc, good morning-." A voice said.  
"Gaaaahhh!" Jaune nearly fell out of the hospital bed as the older man walked in.  
"My apologies, it was not my intent to startle you."  
Jaune took a few deep breaths to calm himself, before looking the man over. He was old man and had the grey hair to match. He proceeded to walk over to a small table, Jaune had the impression that the man was giving him his full attention.

"Who are you?" Jaune asked.  
The man picked up a clipboard on a small table and replied.

"My name is Doctor Vedic. I am the one who is to over see your recovery here."  
Jaune made to massage his aching head. "Wha… where am I?"  
"A hospital." Vedic replied not looking up from his tablet.

"I mean where in. What city, what hospital, and how did I get here?" Jaune specified.

He finally looked up at Jaune.

"Mercy hospital, Vale. You were brought here by Bullhead with your lady friend for recovery." Vedic replied.  
Shock came over Jaune as he remembered why he was in the hospital in the first place. "That girl! How is she?"  
"Last I heard she's alive. However, she appeared to be in some form of coma. It was unknown if she will ever awaken again."  
A coma… no… I wasn't able to save her... Jaune rested his head in his arms with shame.

Some hero I turned out to be.  
"What do you mean last you heard?" Jaune inquired.  
"She was taken away by headmaster Ozpin of Beacon academy." Zedic placed something on Jaune's chest. "Breath in please." Jaune took in a deep breath.

"Mh ok, your vitals are pretty normal and you seem fine." He pointed to a drawer.

"Your things should be in there, once you have it just check out at the front office. Don't worry about paying. Professor Ozpin had your bill covered." With that Zedic left.  
The image of the girl from the road soon occupied his mind.

 _"No matter how I tried it wasn't enough it didn't matter that I tried. I wasn't strong enough to save her and now she's in a coma. I'm no hero."_ Jaune thought somberly.

 _"It happened that time… I have to be stronger… Next time I can't let myself fail next time!"_ He didn't need to worry about how to get stronger! He made it into Beacon academy, granted with trickery and deceit.

 _"Wow, now that I think about it, it'll be a real pain going to school with a huge secret like that hanging over my head."_ Jaune thought

 _"If some else is in trouble no arm cramping will stop me from saving them the next time!"_ Jaune internally declared.  
"Um, is this a bad time for me to say hello?" A female voice rang out.  
"Huh?" Jaune looked around the room. Sure enough, it was empty. "Huh, I could have sworn I heard..."  
"Hello? Can you hear me?" The voice rang out again.  
"Who's there? Who are you? Where are you?" Jaune looked around, but still saw no one.  
Then, he felt something. The image of a girl filled his mind and she opened her mouth and spoke there too.  
"Um, I'm in your head? I think?" The voice said.

* * *

Wearily, Jaune opened his eyes, blinking at the harsh light.  
"Are you okay Arc?" Someone asked.  
"Yeah, I'm fine… oh boy, I just had the weirdest dream-. Wait, who's there?" He suddenly sat up recognizing the ringing voice.  
Jaune was still in the hospital room, and no one else was with him. "Did I imagine-?"  
"No I'm inside your head Arc." The voice rang out again.  
His eyes widened. "Wait, what? I… what… is this another dream?" Jaune questioned.  
"Nope, I'm pretty sure we're both awake. At least, now that you've recovered from fainting earlier." She explained.  
Jaune got out of bed and stood up, looking around futilely to try and find the source of the voice. "Who are you!?" Jaune cried out.  
"My name is Amber Autumn." As she spoke, Jaune felt as if the image of a girl's face filled his mind. "You came to my aid when I was in danger."  
"Wait… you're the girl from the road!" Jaune choked out. "Are you dead? Are you a ghost?"  
"I am pretty sure I'm alive Arc." Amber stated.  
"Then what is going on?" Jaune asked still shocked.  
"Honestly, I don't know much about it either. When I was being attacked, I passed out. The next thing I knew, I woke up and I was in your head. Then you passed out, and we woke up here… and then you passed out again." Amber said frankly.  
Looking in the mirror, Jaune saw Amber's face in placed of his own. He blinked and it was gone.

"How could something like this happen? The doctor said you were in a coma! How could you be in my head!?" Jaune was beginning to freak out  
"I'm just as confused about this as you are, Arc.  
Jaune paced back and forth restlessly. When I decided to come to Beacon, I never would have expected this to happen. "Wait, how do you know my name?"  
"I overheard the doctor say it and I'm just rolling with it. But that's not important right now." Amber stated.  
Jaune was confused by Amber's declaration. "If that's not important right now then what is?" He asked.  
"What's important is that we try to make the best of our current situation. How we can both try to meet the sum of our goals." Amber explained.  
Jaune sat down in a chair next to his bed. "What do you mean by that?" He asked.  
Amber sighed. "You should know. Remember what happened after I entered your mind?"  
He did remember. The fierce cramps then the lighting coursing through his hand.

"What was that anyway?" Jaune asked  
"I have been gifted with certain… powers let's call it. They appear to have been transferred to your body along with my mind and at first your body was rejecting it."  
"Why… how… ?" Jaune had no words.  
"Let's just say I got them from an old friend and leave it at that." Amber said.  
Jaune looked at his hands, trying to see if they looked any different.

"Actually, I feel fantastic right now. Is that because of your powers? Or did they drug me while I was asleep?"  
"Most drugs don't work very well on aura users, so I doubt it was the latter."  
"Aura? What's that?" Jaune asked but before Amber could answer their was a knock on the door.  
The door opened and a very serious looking security walked in and gestured to the door. "You should bring your belongings with you. I'll have to really ask you to leave this room needs to be cleaned for someone else." He said.

Jaune, not wanting to anger the intimating security guard, walked towards the drawer Doctor Zedic mention, Jaune put on his clothes then picked up his backpack, as well as a bag containing his clothes and armor. Last but not least, he picked up Crocea Mors, and tucked it underneath his arm.

 _"Okay, that should be everything… So what is this?"_  
A short staff lay on the ground before him. On one end was a large red dust crystal, while on the other end was a smaller white dust crystal.  
"That staff! It's mine!" Amber cried out.  
"Is something the matter?" The guard asked.  
"No, nothing at all!" Jaune picked up Amber's staff and tucked it alongside Crocea Mors.

"Why is my staff with your belongings?" Amber questioned.  
 _"I can't just keep talking out loud to myself, people will think I'm crazy."_ Jaune thought.

The silence following seemed to indicate that the same thought had also occurred to Amber.

* * *

Jaune checked out of the hospital and made his way down the sidewalk.

"Well it's a week until Beacon starts and I have nowhere to go or a lot of money to stay anywhere."  
"Perhaps, after you find a hotel for something, you should go to a training gym. Your performance against those three on the road indicates you could use some improvement." Amber suggested.  
What's that stinging sensation? Oh yes, that's my pride, dying a slow and painful death.  
"That's not a bad idea. I'll do that." Really, it's kind of more like I need to improve, seeing as how I'm lying my way into the academy.  
"Given that you don't even know what aura is, you have some serious work to do." Amber remarked.  
"What is aura anyway?" Jaune asked.  
"Remember when you were being attacked? Didn't you find it odd that you were being beaten on and nearly blown up but you weren't being bruised or bleeding at all?" Amber said.  
"Now that I think about it had been strange. But at the time, he was too busy being beaten up to notice it." Jaune said.  
"Yeah I guess so… aura is an extension of our soul, projected to defend our bodies from harm. All hunters have an active aura. But all humans and animals possess aura in an dormant state, and it can be brought out by anyone else with an active aura." Silence filled the room. "Jaune?"  
"I HAVE A FORCE FIELD?!" Jaune pumped his fists in the air and even started other people on the sidewalk.

"That's so cool." Jaune whispered quietly.  
"I never thought or heard of anyone considering it that way, but yes. It's also the reason why hunters are capable of fighting the Grimm. Grimm lack a soul, so they don't have an aura. But their power is far too great for a normal human to contest. Aura is one of humanity's greatest advantages in the fight against the Grimm. Dispute the fact we do jack with it. Blocking attacks is one of aura's uses. Aura also allows us to heal faster, and grants us somewhat of a second sense for danger. In addition, aura grants us a boost to most of our physical capabilities. Reactions, strength, endurance." Amber finished.  
"Maybe I'm not as bad as I think I am then, now that I have aura."Jaune said barely containing his excitement.  
"Don't let it go to your head. Aura alone does not make a person invincible. Many street gangs have thugs with aura unlocked. Yet your average student can defeat them with ease. You still have a lot of work to do if you want to keep up with Beacon's finest, or even Beacon's dropout students for that matter." Amber said bursting his bubble.  
Jaune cringed, but she had a point. The whole reason he had forged documents to begin with was because he hadn't been able to go to one of the prerequisite schools to learn combat.

Jaune rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess I have a lot to do, then." He said.  
"No better time to start than right now." Amber replied.  
"Now?" Jaune had been hoping to relax for a bit.

"The more you train, the better off you'll be when school starts." Amber explained.  
"Shouldn't I be resting? I was unconscious for a few days, you know." Jaune justified.  
"Your aura has had more than enough time to heal you. Besides, you can't fool me. I can feel that your body is doing just fine." Amber said in a deadpanned tone.  
Jaune just sighed. "All right, you have a point." It was what he signed up for.

* * *

Floating in Jaune's consciousness, Amber reflected on her new circumstances.

The images of the three assailants flashed through her consciousness.

 _"Who were they? It seemed like they were trying to steal the powers of the Fall Maiden. What was that glove? And the small Grimm insect that lived in it?"_ Amber shuddered at the memory."

 _"That creature was the most unnatural thing I've ever seen before."_ Amber had questions with no way of getting answers. "At the moment, I can't do anything about that. I need to concern myself with my current situation." Jaune struck her as a fairly earnest individual. Sure, he was clearly inexperienced, but his heart was in the right place. He did try to save her after all.

 _"The best way I can continue to serve my purpose as the Fall Maiden is to guide Jaune to become a Huntsman, and to help the people with his abilities… and mine."_ It wouldn't be a good idea to delve into that now. Jaune was nowhere near ready to wield the powers of a Maiden if his performance from the road was anything to go by. Not to mention that he was clearly unsure of those very powers.

 _"I shall guide him as best as I can. And one day, we'll both be ready to keep Remnant safe."_ Amber declared to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.**

* * *

Ring*

Ring*

Ring-*

"Ugh, yeah what is it!"

"Roman, thank you for picking up on such short notice for a change." Said a seductive voice.

Roman took a moment to mentally prepare himself.

"O-Of course! And to what do I owe the pleasure of this little scroll call at three am?" He said nervously.

"I had originally planned to be there in person next week when you began your string of dust robberies, just to keep an eye on things. However, something has come up, and plans have changed. I'll need you to handle things on your own for a while." Cinder explained.

Roman processed that. It would certainly be less stressful to carry out these operations without Cinder breathing down his back.

"Well that's too bad! It's not quite as fun to carry out felonies alone!" He joked.

Cinder merely ignored him. "I'm sending you a list of the most optimal targets, based on our analysis. It'll be up to you how you want to carry out the operation." She sent a text message and Roman's scroll beeped.

He opened the message and could see it was a detailed map of the city, pointing out potential targets and areas of weakness in the police force's security web.

"I'll need a lot more manpower than I have to carry all this out."

"The Vale branch of the White Fang will cooperate with you. I have also transferred a large some of Lien into your dummy holdings, it should cover any expenses required. If not, you'll need cover any additional expenses yourself." The threat was clear.

Inwardly, Roman grimaced. "Of course. Was there anything else you wanted to go over?" He asked.

"For now, just carry out your instructions. I'll check in again in a few weeks."

After the call ended Roman breathed a sigh of relief, before opening his account to see what he had to work with. There was actually a lot of lien inside. This is more than enough to buy some serious fire power. There's no way he will be able to spend all of this. There was enough money to fund a small army. Then again he was to work with a small revolution of extremists.

Closing his scroll, Roman laid back down but didn't fall asleep.

 _"Something was definitely off this time. The vibe she gave off was different from the last one. In the first meeting Cinder was practically oozing confidence and control but now. Now_ _something was slightly different this time. What happened?"_ Roman pondered.

Roman really didn't like something he didn't understand and he really wanted to know what was making her seemed slightly more on edge.

Cinder still acted like she held the upper hand, which was true, but whatever plans she had been cooking up behind the scenes had changed as were clearly more important to her than she had let on. There simply wasn't enough information to go on. He would have to be patient, and learn as much as he could about this.

* * *

"He really doesn't know how to use a sword at all, does he?" Amber sighed in frustration.

Jaune was in side of a training gym, it had been a few days since they met, and Amber was curious to see what level of still she would be working with. She assumed if he was going into a hunter academy he would have some serious prior training.

She was wrong.

Jaune overextended with a swing and stumbled, losing his balance.

She was SO wrong.

Having him go to a gym and train, which was a pretty good idea in hindsight, given what she was seeing he had no possible idea for what the heck was doing.

 _"His stance is wrong, he attacks blindly, and he leaves his guard wide open every time he attacks. You have a shield! Use it for once!"_ Amber thought.

Unfortunately, when Amber had offered this advice to him, he had insisted on doing it himself.

At this rate it will take a decade until he's officially ready for Beacon! Just how was he even accepted anyhow? Their standers must have gotten seriously low."

Amber really wanted to help Jaune, but how could she help him if he refused to let her?

Suddenly, Amber felt the rush of falling, as Jaune overextended once more and fell, unable to catch himself this time, tripping and falling face first into the floor.

Jaune simply laid on the ground for a moment. Amber was silent throughout the whole session, or should she say shit show, but she couldn't help herself after that particular display.

"Are you sure you don't want my help?" Amber asked.

"What, are you saying I can't figure this out on my own?" Jaune snapped defensively and without him even noticing lightning began to crackle around his fingers and at this fingertips.

Amber winced. _"I'll have to choose my words carefully if I want to get through to him and keep my powers from getting out of control."_

When Amber first inherited the powers of the fall maiden, it was all chaotic until she manage to get a firm grasp on her new ability.

"I couldn't when I first started training. Fact is the whole reason why places like Beacon and the combat schools exist in the first place." Amber reasoned.

Jaune took a few deep breaths before continuing in a calmer tone. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted there. You're only trying to help." The electricity slowly died down.

"I can help you improve and be successful if you are willing to accept my it. If not then all I can do is watch from the back seat."

Amber felt Jaune's face take on a thoughtful expression for a moment. "Is your offer from earlier still valid? To help me train, that is?"

If she didn't lack a face to do so, she felt as if she would have a broad smile. "Yes, of course! Let's start with your stance."

* * *

Jaune stumbled back into his hotel room completely exhausted and immediately flopped onto his bed.

Jaune groaned. "I've never felt more exhausted in my life..." He complained.

Amber's voice sounded a bit amused. "If a work out doesn't exhaust you to your limit you didn't do it correctly." She remarked.

Jaune stretched out over the bed and relaxed. "I could barely even walk here. Maybe everyone was right about me. All this training just shows me how far behind I really am."

"True, but you still got in. You have already shown the spirit of a true Huntsman with that. Given time, hard work, and a serious amount of effort and you will have the skills to match one too. That's all that matters in the long term." Amber stated.

Jaune wasn't so sure. There was a reason he used forge documents to get into Beacon in the first place.

 _"Not that Amber needs to know about that."_ Jaune thought

 _"I'll be able to tell for yourself soon enough."_

Jaune hesitated before phrasing his question, it had been on his mind all day. "So Amber... about these powers that you have... what exactly are they?"

There was a. long silence before Amber sighed.

"Every Huntsman and Huntress has aura, and utilizes dust. But some of them also each have a unique power called a semblance. One example appears to have been that green-haired girl from the road, she seemed to have the power to conjure illusions." She explained.

Jaune's eyes widened. "That's why I wasn't able to see their faces very well. That's a pretty dangerous power." He shuddered.

"Indeed, they pulled that same trick on me to catch me in a ambush." Amber sounded somewhat bitter.

Jaune nodded before continuing. "So your... semblance... has to do with controlling nature?"

After a brief pause, Amber responded. "Yes, my abilities are of that nature."

Jaune grinned. "Ha, nice pun." Jaune complimented.

"Wait what? Oh right, ha ha..." Amber's laughter seemed a bit forced.

 _"Yeah, I guess it really wasn't that funny_." Jaune thought.

"I guess I should try and get some sleep."

"Good night Jaune. Rest well, you will need it for the training for Beacon initiation in a few days." Amber said.

Jaune shivered. I wish she hadn't reminded me.

* * *

Meanwhile at an abandoned warehouse Roman was sitting at a table set at the middle of the place, he wanted it to be in his office but there were way too many Fang guys coming to fit into his place.

"Now the plan is so simple a child could figure it out." Roman said to the various White Fang lackeys around the table.

"I am going to hit the docks at which ever bay has the cargo at, as you all may know a few weeks from now the back up dust shipment that's coming in for the Vytal festival. You lot are going to find out where it's going to be at then we're going to hit it hard take all the dust then run away." He said slowly clearly irritating the Fang personal around him.

"So what will you be doing for this operation?" The ripper faunus Roman has identified as Bane asked.

"There are dust shops all over the place. Hitting them one by one is way to slow so I'm going with my guys to go at all the shops in a single district, that way if the police is smart enough to figure out just what I'm doing we'll still have a a large sum of dust to be sitting pretty on. Can you animals do your job or do I need to hold your hands the whole way?"

"...We can complete this task on our own, just paint the target and consider it done." Bane responded.

"The lower district here, it has enough of a trail run, just to see what you lot are really capable of. Also I'll consider it done when it's done animal." Roman said.

* * *

With a final exchange of orders the meeting was finally over and Roman made his way to the warehouse office room. Roman slouch down in his chair and sighed.

 _"God's, it's better then working with these worthless thugs from Junior's, but it's only slighty better._

Roman shifted his attention to the empty space to his side.

"What do you think Neo?"

With the shattering of glass the multi colored girl appeared with a pout. She crossed her arms and huffed at being found so easily.

"Oh, come on don't be like that. So what do you think? Can these animals do this?" Roman asked.

Neo stood for a moment tapping her chin before rasing both her hands for a shrug.

"Hm, we need to trust they won't screw this up. *sigh* I just seriously doubt these guys can do it considering their tract record."

Neo smirked and made a few gestures.

"Ugh!" Roman pinched his nose.

"You just won't let little red go will you?"

Neo just maintained her smirk.

 _"Well, lets get started then."_

* * *

Amber pushed away the feelings of guilt.

 _"It's necessary. Jaune is in no way ready to learn of the truth yet."_ Amber thought.

It didn't make her feel any better lying about it to him. But it was better this way regardless. If Jaune began using her powers in school, it would be better for him to say they were part of his Semblance. It would be even better if, in his mind, that was a partial truth.

 _"One day, I will reveal to him the truth. I will apologize in the end for misleading him. For now at least, this is the best course of action for me to take."_

As Jaune began to drift into slumber so did Amber also started to drift out of conciseness.

 _"Good night Jaune. I promise I will help you to become a Huntsman, no matter what else I have to do."_ This Amber promised.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Jaune stretched out his arms and yawned. To his pleasant surprise, he felt pretty great compared to yesterday.

 _"Man this aura stuff is just amazing! If only I had is sooner."_ Jaune thought.

Speaking of Amber, Jaune felt like a movement in his mind.

"Amber you were sleeping too?" Jaune asked.

"It doesn't feel like I need sleep, but whenever you lose consciousness, so do I. The same seems to happen when you fell asleep."

"Huh, alright then."

Jaune put on his armor then hilted his weapon, and as an afterthought, also picked up Amber's staff and holstered it behind him.

"I'm guessing you want me to practice a bit before breakfast?"

"Why yes, it's almost as if I made that exact plan with you when we we're done at the gym." Amber said with a slight teasing note.

Jaune couldn't help but grin sheepishly as he opens the door and entered the hallway. "Let's get started then."


	4. Chapter 4

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.**

* * *

"Jaune move your back leg to your right just a bit. It will allow you better stability when blocking."

Jaune shifts in place. "Like this?" He asked.

Jaune felt like he could see Amber's face with a slight frown on it. "Jaune, I can't see without you looking."

"Oh right, keep for getting." He looked back to his feet.

Seeing was wasn't the only sense Amber got from Jaune. What ever Jaune felt, smelled, or tasted so did she. Through it was limited in it's own right, it was his body after all.

All they have been doing so far is working on his stance and the proper movements to swing his sword. Jaune has asked why it was necessary to practice the same thing over and over again and Amber just gave a 'Practice makes perfect' response. He'd already been enough of a nuisance earlier and just need to trust that Amber knows better.

She really did.

After another set of movement drills, Amber spoke to him again. "Good. Now I want to start running you through some basic hand to hand techniques."

"Hand to hand? Amber I don't think I be fist fighting any beowulfs anytime soon." Jaune couldn't help but sound a bit surprised.

"You won't always have your sword with you at all times, not to mention Grimm aren't the only threat out there Jaune. Those three at the road were a prime example. There was a brief pause. "Also I don't know very much about how to use a sword and shield, to be honest. I've only really learned the basics for a last resort situation." Jaune saw an image of Amber rubbing the back of her head.

 _"I guess it would have been too good to be true if the coach in my head knew everything I needed."_ Jaune thought disappointed. _Still, it's far better than I could've realistically hoped for."_

Jaune nodded in response. "Well I guess I can try to learn what else I can then."

"If you can learn the styles of combat I know it is possible to integrate it into your existing combat style. My staff is what I know and it won't hurt to have a back up weapon or and seeing as you don't have a ranged option it can help when you can't close the distance or need firepower. What is your style anyway."

Jaune paused. "Uh, w-well you see, I don't really have one. Heh heh."

Amber was quiet for the longest time.

* * *

Amber had completely paused upon hearing that.

 _"He has no combat style? With a weapon a simple as that? He passed a combat school and applied to a combat academy and got accepted!? How low has Beacon's standers become?"_

"Well I don't have one now, but it's no time like the present! Right?" The blond noodle said with such enthusiasm, it was honestly sad to think he would be leaving initiation in a body bag.

 _"Oh gods! I'm now apart of him... if he dies so do I."_ Amber thought raising her metaphoric eyes.

"I-I think it would be best to build up a bit of basic combat training before you go on and start experimenting. You'll have a greater understanding by that way. So let's get started, shall we?"

"How is she?" Glynda asked.

"Hasn't so much as stir in place." Ozpin sighed. "What's most perplexing is her aura levels. There so small, it's almost a small fragment is keeping her alive. While the rest is completely gone."

"Then we are lucky someone manage to sever the connection before the assailant managed to take all her powers away." She remarked.

"The thought of her even managing such a feat should be impossible."

 _"How could this have happened, I never thought it possible to forcefully remove the maiden powers from a host. The impossible doesn't apply to her apparently."_ He thought angrily.

Glynda looked mournful. "She was still young had a full life ahead of her. How could she have found her so easily?"

Ozpin's eyes darted to the side as he pondered the same thing. "I am not sure, she has a vast information net work. However, Leo was the only one I had tracking Amber's whereabouts while she had been discovered in Mistral so a leak from within is very unlikely."

 _"Amber needs to be kept safe... the vault, that's the most secure place in the entire kingdom. Anywhere else would most definitely be too obvious."_ Ozpin thought.

* * *

Strolling into the dust shop, Roman squashed his cigar onto the counter, prompting a fearful look from the owner. "Well, why don't we just get down to business?" The goons behind him pointed their firearms at the shop owner.

"Please, just take my lien and leave!" The shop owner had no interest in being stubborn.

Roman shushed him. "We don't want your money. We're here for the dust." This prompted an even more terrified expression in the shop owner's eyes realizing exactly what kind of people he's dealing with here.

The goons spread out, filling their canisters with the dust from the dispensers scattered throughout the store. Roman opened up a container, and gestured to the shop owner. "Burn crystals, uncut." The owner began reluctantly placing the crystals in the container.

 _"You know it's times like this that make me wonder. Why no security? It was the most important and dangerous substance on the planet, but there was no one required to watch over it. It certainly made things easier for the students of Signal and Beacon, but it just seemed to be a serious security risk. Ah well, makes things easier for me."_

Suddenly, one of the goons at the front of the store cried out. Turning, Roman was just in time to catch the man by his shirt to prevent his flying body from knocking him over. Throwing him aside, Roman calmly appraised the perpetrator. A small girl in a red hood and gothic get up, it would appear. The girl then drew some absolutely ridiculously looking weapon, a scythe of all things.

 _"Oh great a huntress in training, no doubt from Signal by the looks of her age. Of all times why now?"_

Knowing full well the futility of it, Roman signaled to his men to attack her. One of them swung a red cleaver at her, and she flipped back out of the door to avoid it. They all pilled out into the street, cleavers and handguns ready for action and of course she using said scythe to begin mopping the floor with them. Taking his time, Roman made sure to gather all the canisters the goons had left inside the shop, Roman placed them all neatly into his case, and wandered out of the shop just in time for a goon to slam into the ground in front of him.

Roman deadpanned at the scene. "You were truly worth every cent."

Little Red stood in a ready stance and went on what he liked to call 'hero mode'.

"Drop the bag!" She cried out.

"I don't think that's a good idea. It is filled with dust, and we all know how volatile that is." Roman didn't really have time to play around with yet another wannabe hero. Flipping up Melodic Cudgel, he fired a shot right at 'Red'.

As she was dodging it, Roman took the opportunity to duck down a side street. There should be a goon with a Bullhead a few blocks down on the roof. Dashing across the streets, he quickly scaled a ladder, and ran towards the Bullhead.

"Hey!"

Turning, Roman was just in time to see Little Red standing on the roof of the same building.

"Your persistence Red, I'll give you that."

Ignoring him, she fired a shot behind her, and rocketed forward at Roman.

While caught off guard by her speed, Roman was nevertheless able to block the strike from her scythe. Pivoting back, he used his cane to hook around her shoulder, using her momentum to pull her forward and towards the edge of the building. At the last moment, Red jumped to the adjacent building to avoid falling.

However, Roman had taken that opportunity to fire a shot at her. It was clear that she wouldn't have the time to dodge.

All of a sudden his cane was shot out of his hand. Roman clenched it in pain before turning to see his latest assailant. Roman's eyes widened, and he turned to see a blonde haired woman with glasses and a riding crop. This is bad... a Huntress! Roman tossed the case into the Bullhead then quickly grabbed his can before leaping in himself. "Floor it! Go! Go! Go!"

Nodding, the goon began taking off. The blond haired Huntress however flexed her riding crop forward, interfering with the Bullhead's take off.

 _"Damn it no!"_

The Huntress riding crop glows purple for a moment and fires a blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet.

Roman looked up in confusion. _"What the hell...?"_ He wasn't waiting for long.

With a flick of her crop, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing the pilot's head.

Roman opened up the container and took a fire dust crystal and toss it out. It landed at the Huntress's feet and Roman quickly grabbed his cane and took a shot at it. The explosion had her lose her grip on the Bullhead and they speed away.

Roman wipes his brow. "Well that's enough excitement for one night." He remarked.

* * *

Jaune was walking back from the gym, having done three sessions he was ready to hit the hay. Initiation was a day away, but his time to go to Beacon was tomorrow.

"Monty Oum, I am going to feel this in the morning." Jaune groaned.

"As I said before, if your not sore by the end of it you didn't do it right." Amber reminded.

Jaune sighed. "I know, it still sucks through."

He was briskly walking down the street when a loud explosion caught his attention.

"What the heck was that!?" He cried out.

"An explosion." Amber said frankly. "From the sounds of it. The blast was really close."

Snapped into attention Jaune made his way down the street to locate the source.

"Jaune? Jaune! What are you doing? We can get involved, your exhausted!" Amber exclaimed.

Jaune showed no sighs of stopping.

"Someone could be in trouble! We need to help them!" Jaune yelled back.

"What exactly will you be able to do?" Amber raised a figurative eye brow.

"Enough!"

Jaune turned a corner and saw a bunch of men in black suits and hats scattered on the ground. The road torn up from what he assumed was the blast. Jaune rushed over to check pulses but paused when he saw a Bullhead floating over a building. A mini storm appeared over it and large chunks of ice began raining down on it. Jaune was about to return to the men on the ground when a large explosion grabbed his attention. He looked back to see the Bullhead speeding away.

 _"What the heck is going on here?"_ Jaune couldn't help but wonder.

Just then he heard sirens and two police cars speed in and stop in front of him. They open and four police officers aim their guns at him.

"Hands in the air!"

"Freeze!"

"Don't move!"

"Get down or I'll put you down, bastard!"

Jaune blinked and on instinct attempted to comply with all three commands. In the end, he had frozen in a squat, a perfect impression of a mime attempting to hump an invisible wall.

"This does not look good." Amber said.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, I have another story that already has more attention and need to pay more attention to it than this one.**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.**

* * *

Jaune was sitting at a desk with a police officer across from him. The owner of the dust shop had come out and prevented him from being considered a suspect. Though they still wanted to bring him in for a statement as they said.

"So you heard an explosion and your first reaction was to go towards it?" She asked.

"Yes, I thought someone could be hurt and needed help, so I ran."Jaune responded.

"What happened when you got there?"

"I saw a Bullhead flying away and all those thugs scattered around. I went to check on of their pulses but then the cop cars showed up and tried to arrest me." Jaune explained.

"Hm, ok. So are you a huntsman in training?"

"Yes, well, not yet. I will tomorrow."

"Ok, well next time you hear or see something bad happening kid, don't go running towards it. Try to leave it to the professionals."

"Hey, it's almost like I said that." Amber's voice rang out.

* * *

Jaune slugged into his hotel room and began stripping off his armor.

 _"Alright now to just stop and catch some-."_

Beep*

Beep*

Beep-*

Jaune smashed his sword down crushing the clock, then drawing his hand back.

"Jaune you've got to be at the shuttle to Beacon in an hour." Amber spoke up.

Jaune sat up and let out a cry. "Agh!"

"I know you're still exhausted but you can rest at Beacon. Initiation is the day after."

"Ok, let's go." Jaune groaned.

* * *

"Please stop." Ruby grasp for air.

"But I'm so proud of you!" Yang said releasing her.

Really, Yang it was nothing."

Yang spread her arms out. "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

"Yang I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

"What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited... I just..." she sighed. "I got moved ahead _two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything._

"But you are special," Yang said while going over and giving her sister a one-armed hug

 _"I hope I'm not the only one nervous."_ Ruby thought.

* * *

Come on hold it in! Just hold it in!" Amber said desperately.

Jaune had motion sickness.

Just being on a large slow moving aircraft was getting him to puke. Throwing up was disgusting. Being in someone else's body _while_ they were doing it even more so.

It's not like I can help it Amber

Jaune was texting into his scroll. It was the only real way they could communicate properly without making him look crazy.

Amber sighed. "Look. Breath in and breath out. Slowly. Just try to relax and don't look out the window."

Jaune did so and managing to swallow the gunk that threatens to come out.

"Good." She let out a sigh of relief. "Now just keep doing that."

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!" A hologram appeared.

 _"Who's that?"_ Jaune wondered.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

 _"Ah."_

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." She disappears.

"As always that woman is straight forward." The academy came in to view. "Well there is it, our new home for the next four years-" Amber's eyes widened. "Wait Jaune I said don't look out the-."

"Bragh!"

* * *

"Oh! Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

Yang started moving frantically. "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"No! Don't wipe it off on my cloak!" Ruby ran away. "Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

* * *

As soon as the airship docked Jaune immediately rushed off a released the rest of his breakfast in a trash can.

"Ugh." Amber's voice shuddered.

Jaune winched at that. "Sorry Amber, just couldn't hold it in any longer."

"I thought you using the bathroom was gross, but this! This takes the cake munches it up and throws it back out!"

Before Jaune could reply an explosion rang out.

"What the?" Amber cried out.

Jaune, after regaining himself, made his way over to find a girl in red laying on the floor.

"Welcome to Beacon..." She mutters.

Jaune walked overHey... I'm Jaune."He said holding out his hand.

Red took. Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

* * *

They got on a winding road with scenic trees, arching architecture, down which Ruby and Jaune were taking.

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!"

Ruby laughed. "Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind."

Jaune crosses his arms. "Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?"

Ruby stopped. "Hey, that explosion was an accident!" She cried.

"Uh huh? The name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue ladies love it!"

"Oh god!" Amber would be double facepalming.

"Do they?" Ruby asked skeptically

He stopped and spread his arms out."They will! Or well, I-I hope they will." He slumped a bit. "My mom always says that... never mind."

Ruby and Amber just giggle at his expense before an awkward silence falls over the two of them.

"So... I got this thing!" She pulls something from her back, it unfolds and she stabs it into the ground.

"Whoa!" Jaune backs up.

"A scythe? She has to be skilled to be able to use that." Amber said.

"This is my baby Crescent Rose. It's a lightweight scythe made up of a most durable metal and is also a customizable high impact sniper rifle!"

"A what...?"

Ruby smiles and cocks it. "It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!"

"So." Ruby folds back and stows it. "What've you got?" She asks.

"Oh! I, uh..." Jaune unsheathes his blade. "I got this sword!"

"Ooooohh!"

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" He equips his scabbard and raises his arm and expands the metal into his defense.

"So, what do they do?"Ruby said touching the shield and causing it to fumble about.

Jaune himself starts fumbling so after with his shield as it retracts off his arm expands then retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt. "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away.

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby question.

"Yeah, it does..."Jaune says dejectedly.

"But you no longer have a shield in the way." Amber inserted.

Ruby giggle at the sight though. "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it.

Jaune paused. "Wait, you made that?!

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

"No Crocea Mors was used by my great great grandfather during the Great War."

"Sounds like a family heirloom to me!" She laughs."Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Jaune sheaths his sword. "Yeah... the classics..."

Ruby starts moving on again. "So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?"

Jaune begins walking alongside her. "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

"Hmm." Ruby nodded and looked around her face forming into confusion."Hey, where are we going?"

"Oh, I don't know! I was just following you." He heard Amber sigh.

"Look turn around and head back to the courtyard. It's the place sandwiched between the library and CTT." She instructed.

"Come in follow me." He turned and Ruby followed.

* * *

Ruby and Jaune entering Beacon Academy's giant auditorium, filled to the brim with people. Ruby looks over when she hears Yang's voice.

She was waving. "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!

Ruby turned to Jaune. "Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!"

"Hey, wait!" He sighed "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!"

"One's literally stuck in you head Jaune."

"Right." He said quietly.

".. and talk about cute boys like tall blonde and scraggly over there." Jaune's attention turns to see some white-haired girl pointing at him.

She was wearing a beautiful white dress that showed off her legs, her nice, creamy, inviting legs that seemed to go on forever-

"Ugh! Jaune that is gross! You don't even know who the heck that is, much less have a shot at her attention."

Hey who said I was thinking anything bad?

"Jaune. I can _feel_ what you thinking bluffing at your paints."

"Excuse me." Everyone's attention turned to the stage. "I'll keep this brief."

* * *

 **I'm skipping Ozpin's speech.**

* * *

"Here and somewhere else at the same time. That's Ozpin in a nutshell." Amber said, seeming distant.

What do you mean?

Jaune typed.

"Nothing. Just get to the ballroom."

* * *

 **Update Hopefully Next Thursday**


	6. Initiation

**Well, here it is.**

 **Chapter six!**

 **Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.**

* * *

"What? Amber, you had no problem with it before." Jaune protested.

"Yeah and that's because you were in a hotel room by yourself! You cannot- will not get out of this room with this on!" She commanded.

"Well, Amber you can't just expect me to change who I am on a whim." Jaune gestured to himself. "

"Jaune, seriously! I'm telling you this for your sake! People will laugh at you! You absolutely must change. Right this instance."

Groaning, Jaune ran a hand down his sleeve. "But this is so comfortable! My onsie is like my own personal style! Just because you think it's stupid doesn't mean I'm going to take it off."

"I'm telling you, people are going to laugh at you. That outfit is so childish for someone your age!"

"I'm not childish! You're the one who's being childish!" Jaune blurted out defensively.

Amber rolls her eyes in response flashed through his mind.

"I'm twenty-five Jaune! I know for a fact that if you go out in that you'll never hear the end of it!" Her outraged expression shimmered in his head."

Jaune smirked, stuck his head in the air, and spoke in a haughty tone.

"We'll just see about that." Striding purposely out of the bathroom, Jaune confidently strode out and made his way over to his sleeping bag.

Almost immediately, several groups around him began laughing at him. One of the larger fellows was practically rolling around on the ground, slapping his massive hand on the ground over and over again.

"I'm sorry what were you saying again?"

June blushed and made his way back to his sleeping bag. "I think I'll just sleep now." he muttered.

* * *

Amber couldn't help but sigh.

 _"If we can't get past this pride of his we'll never get anywhere."_ She thought.

An image of her assistants entered her section of his mind.

 _"I'm apart of him and he's gotten some serious enemies by helping me. He's also extremely poor with his swordsmanship with absolutely no real skill to talk about. He has my powers, which is the only thing going for him really. He might... we might die tomorrow._ _" She thought somberly. "Just how the hell did he get into this school?"_

* * *

Pyrrha's day had started wonderfully.

Keyword had.

Right now Weiss Schnee, of all people, had a locker right next to her and was now talking her ear off.

"So, Pyrrha," She began. "Have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

Pyrrha resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

It wasn't the first time someone brought on the flatter to gain her praise. It probably wouldn't be the last.

"I'm not quite sure. I was really planning on leaving the chips to fall where they may."

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss

Well, that sounds... _dreadful, awful, appalling, horrific, horrifying, horrible, horrendous, atrocious... grand!" She smiled politely._

 _"Please just leave."_ Pyrrha pleaded.

"Hello there."

They turned to regard a blonde who looked pass Pyrrha to Weiss.

"You know what else is grand? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you snow angle."

Weiss glared clearly irritated.

"Nice to meet you, Jaune!" Pyrrha hurriedly said to let herself be seen.

"Yeah, yeah," He pushes Pyrrha aside and talks to Weiss, posing slightly "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day." He flexed his arm at her.

"Oh, you've _got to be kidding me!" Both Weiss and Amber groaned._

"Hey, it's alright, no need to be embarrassed. So I've been hearing this thing about teams. Why don't you and me get together and make one huh?" He smirked.

"Well," Pyrrha spoke getting Jaune's attention. "The teams are comprised of four students each."

Jaune advances on his new target. "Well, hot stuff, maybe you can join up with the winning team."

"NO!" Weiss shouted separating the two "Neither of us wants you on a team."

 _"I'd think I would take him over you any day."_ Pyrrha felt like saying.

"W-Well what do you think... er, who are you."

Weiss raised an eyebrow. "This! Is Pyrrha Nikos."

"Hello again." Pyrrha waved.

"She's won the Mistral regional tournament four years in a row."

"Um, then what?" He looked confused.

Pyrrha looked to him with eyes filled with hope.

"She's graduated top tier at her class at Sanctum."

"What's Sanctum?." He replied.

Pyrrha smiled.

"She on the front of every pumpkin Pete's marshmallow flakes box."

"That's you! Wow, that's amazing!" He finally looked at her.

"Ugh! Well, I'll see you at initiation Pyrrha. I cannot handle this duce anymore." Weiss walked away.

He sighed. "Man."

"It's okay Jaune we can still be on a team together," Pyrrha said barely containing her excitement.

"Really? I mean, that's okay really with you we can totally have a decent team."

"That sounds lovely."

"Will all first-year students please report to Beacon cliff for initiation."

"Well, see you at initiation Jaune." She winked.

* * *

"Jaune... do I need to tell you how stupid that was?" Amber said.

She thought I was cute

"I'm pretty sure she was just saying that. She probably would've said that to anyone else if you weren't there."

Well I'd like to think she's fond of me

"... Jaune, please. Okay, let's just get to initiation."

* * *

"You have trained to become Hunters, but today is when your abilities will face the challenge of the Emerald Forest."

"Your partners will be decided when you make eye contact with them."

 _"Wait what?"_ Jaune thought.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. Grimm will meet you along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy any and all opposition in your path because you can and will die in this challenge.

Jaune laughs nervously at the bluntness of the Headmaster.

"We may be monitoring you to be graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene if your life is in danger. There is a ruined temple at the end of the path containing several relics due north of here."

"Each pair will choose one then return here. Your standing and your grade will be finalized then. Are there any questions?"

Jaune raised his hand. "Yeah, um, sir?"

"Good! Now, take your positions."

Everyone strikes a pose on their tile.

Jaune, however, is still raising his hand.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, w-what is it exactly?"

He felt Amber pause.

"You're going to be launched from that pad through the air and you'll have to land on your own."

"O-Oh, so how does one preform a landing strateg-eeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Jaune asks this part just when he finally has to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers. Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his mug.

* * *

"Jaune! How do you not know what a landing strategy is!?" Amber cried out.

"I just don't know!"

"How!? It's one of the first things they teach you about in a combat academy!"

"I've never been to one!"

"Regardless you SHOULD have known!"

"AAAAAAAAA!" Jaune soared through the air.

The canopy of the forest closed in and he doubted his aura would take on the full brunt of the impact.

 _"This is how I die. Not from a Grimm and most certainly not heroically. I die by a fall."_ He closed his eyes and waited for the end.

However, he was taken out of thought when something wanked him back by the hoodie's hood. He slammed into a tree, it hurt a lot, but it was better than the ground.

"THANK YOU!" He yelled out at the top of his lungs.

"I"M SORRY!" A feminine voice replied.

"Sorry for what?"

"Oh, " Amber said with relief. "Thank the brothers! We're alive!"

June looked over and grabbed the spear, pulling on it hard but it didn't seem to budge.

"Wiggle it Jaune." Amber suggest.

"What?"

"Wiggle it. It's wedged into the tree but if you wiggle it from side to side it'll probably come loose."

Jaune did and the spear popped out and he fell face first to the ground.

"Jaune, just how did you get into this school?" Amber asked.

"I submitted my transcripts and got accepted."

"Okay, so how taught you?"

Jaune said nothing and instead got to his feet and brushed the dirt off.

"Jaune, _who_ taught you?"

"Someone good."

"Just not 'good' enough to teach you or even tell you for that matter, about landing strategies."

"Ye... Yeah, that's it. Well, go with that."

"Jaune."

"We should really get going. The temple just north like Headmaster-"

"JAUNE!" She yelled. "Are you even trained! Did you go to combat school?! Did you _really_ have a private trainer?!" Amber was done being nice.

"O-Of course! Why wouldn't I?!"

Amber screeched so loud it gave Jaune a literal headache.

"You're going to die out here! No, _we_ are going to die out here. Hell, we almost did if it wasn't for Deus ex spear!"

"We'll be fine. With what you taught me I'm sure I can make it!"

* * *

Ozpin stopped sipping his mug and just stared at his scroll pad with a perplexed look. Glynda couldn't help but wonder the asked.

"What is it?"

He showed her his scroll with the Arc boy on it. He was standing alone in the forest with a spear on the ground next to him. Nothing seemed to bazaar until she noticed he was having a conversation.

With no one around.

"It's fine! We've made it to the ground and now we just have to find a pattern then get to the temple."

He flinched back like he was being scolded.

"We're in a school designed to train hunters it's where I'm going to get skills!"

Again he paused like someone was talking to him.

"Calm down alright! Hey, why don't you help me use your powers!"

"...I think we should have him see the school counselor." Ozpin spoke up.

Glynda nodded. "Yes. That's probably for the best."

* * *

"Jaune?" He looks around to his savior. "I guess this makes us teammates." She said nervously.

"Yup," Jaune picks up and tosses the spear towards her.

"Thank you." She replies while catching.

"I'm pretty sure North is that way."

"It is really." Pyrrha's voice was muffled by her smile.

"Well let's go."

"Lead the way Jaune." Pyrrha gestured and Jaune took the lead.

"...Is it me or does she seem off?" Amber spoke.

* * *

 _"He's crazy."_

Pyrrha concluded.

He was talking to himself in the middle of the woods with no one around.

He was also the only person in existence to see her as Pyrrha and not the invincible warrior.

 _"Why does destiny have to be so cruel?"_


	7. Initation: Scorpion and Bird

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.**

* * *

Jaune and Pyrrha stood at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings are seen to the side involving armed men against a giant scorpion.

"You think this is it Pyr?" Jaune turned and asked.

"Ozpin said it the relics were located in a temple. That's just a cave." Amber said.

"Maybe it is, we could check." Pyrrha responded.

"I'll light a torch." He began collecting items.

"You went off and learned how to make and light a torch but you couldn't find time to learn how to swing a sword or block with a shield?" Amber deadpanned.

"Shut up Amber," Jaune muttered. "I know what I'm doing."

The torch roars to life and they walk inside the cave.

Pyrrha looks around. "I'm not sure this is it."

Jaune just sighs. "Pyrrha, I lit the torch already. Just humor me for, like, five more- whoa!"

Jaune trips on the ground, and the torch extinguishes into a small puddle, casting the two in darkness. He gets back up with a grumble.

"Wow, even I can feel your soul-crushing regret.

"Jaune, do you... feel that wind?" Pyrrha asked.

"Yeah what about it Pyr?"

"It's... warm Jaune.

"So?"

"Jaune, " Amber interjects. "Wind, especially warm, doesn't just course through a cave like this. There might be something in here."

Regardless Jaune continued a bit patting the ground for the torch. Until they see a large glowing thing in front of them, illuminating his face.

"That's the relic!" He slowly reaches out to grab it, but it moves away from his swipe.

"J-Jaune stop!" Amber studders and goes ignored.

"Hey! Bad relic!" He tries to get it again, then jumps forward to grab it.

"JAUNE STOP!" Amber yells.

"Gotcha!" He hangs onto it as the object raises him above the ground.

"J-Jaune...?" Pyrrha says worriedly.

Jaune's catch lowers itself so he is dangling right in front of the now glowing red lines and eyes of a Death Stalker.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Pyrrha's flight instincts kicked in and she rushed out of the cave right before the Death Stalker crashes through the hole, roaring and waving its grass encrusted claws as Jaune hangs from the stinger, calling from help and continuing to scream.

"Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-"

Before she can finish, the Grimm hurls its tail back and launches a still-screaming Jaune across the forest as she watches on.

"...go."

She turns back to the Death Stalker as it continues to snap its claws at her.

 _"Whelp, time to go!"_

She turns and rushes away in a burst of green leaves.

 _"First the guy I like is insane, and now a Death Stalker! How can today this get worse!?"_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Jaune just hang on!"

"Hang on for what!"

"Jaune try to get yourself to face where you're going!" Not arguing Jaune managed to turn. "Stretch your arms out in front of you!"

"Okay, now what!"

"Feel that!"

"Feel what-" There was something, it seemed to be flowing through his body and ending at his left hand. "YES!"

"Release it!"

"How?!"

"JUST DO IT!"

With a cried he felt that every bit of it was flowing out shooting a massive gust of wind ripping leaves ahead if him and slowing him down. He fell and broke through branch after branch until he slammed into the dirt.

Amber gave a sigh if relief.

"Oh thank the brothers were alive!"

"How did I do that?"

"Luck. Pure luck. Really I'm just a surprised as you to see that worked."

Jaune stood up and patted himself down.

"Think you can show me how to more like that?"

"Yeah just tell me what you need and I'll see what I can conjure up. We'll train after initiation," She scowled. "Brothers know you'll need it!"

He flinched. "Come one we made it this far." He quickly countered.

"Yes, we made it this far, " She nodded. "When we should have died!"

"Okay, this was not a very good idea. Geez. Let's just find Pyrrha."

* * *

Meanwhile said girl was running as fast as she could, as fortune would have it the trees made the Death Stalkers chase far difficult then it should have been. It still kept wading away the trees like toothpicks with its pinchers.

Pyrrha was running when a bolt of lighting came flying from the side and striking the Death Stalker. She looked over to see the source was Jaune. He lowered his left hand and came running over.

"Jaune that was-"

"No talk time! Run now!"

* * *

Ruby groaned and rubbed gripped her rear in pain.

"Well look at the bright side." Her sister said.

"What bright side Yang?"

"At least you found relics now."

"The Nevermore is circling back!" Weiss said as she limped over Aura flaring to heal her.

"Its just one giant Grimm," The Nora said. "I'm certain we can take it-"

With a loud crash, two people were thrown out from the edge of the clearing by a Death Stalker. They landed near them with a thud.

"Ow." The red-haired groaned.

"Well Pyr we made it," Jaune got up and saw the Nevermore. "Oh, that's not good."

"Oh come on!" Weiss shouted.

* * *

"Today got worse." Pyrrha muttered.

"Scatter!"

Everyone dived out of the way as the Nevermore swooped down. It clawed some of the dirt as it missed the eight gathered there.

Everyone began firing as it soared away. The Death Stalker closed the distance causing everyone to scatter yet again. Weiss stabbed her rapier into the ground and sent a wave of ice freezing its side.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted. "The temple! Grab a relic!"

She nodded and ran over being followed by everyone as the Nevermore made another pass at them.

"Got it Jaune!"

"Everyone! We need to get out of here!" Ruby cried. "We just needed to grab a relic and get back to the cliff. We don't have to fight them."

"No," Amber spoke. "Jaune you have to fight, that Death-Stalker is going to get loose soon. When it does it will chase after everyone and as we just saw it can totally keep pace dispute the trees. The Nevermore can then follow it and once you reach the cliff you'll have to fight the Death Stalker and the Nevermore exhausted and with your backs to a chiff. Here you have plenty of room to dodge and have clear shots on the bird."

"We need to kill them!" Everyone turned to Jaune.

"What?" Weiss was the first to shout. "No, we don't. We can run now and not have to worry about either of them."

"The Death Stalker can keep pace and the Nevermore can follow it. We'll have to fight them but here we won't have a cliff to our backs!"

With a loud crack, the Death Stalker broke free.

"Yang right?"

"Yes."

"Come with me, the rest of you take out that bird."

"Uh, how!?" Ruby asked.

"Tell them to try and disable its wings when it dives," Amber ordered. "If it can't fly, it's easier to kill."

"Shoot them, crush them, burn the wings, doesn't matter," Jaune ordered. "If it can't fly, it's more or less helpless."

"I wouldn't say helpless, just easier to deal with."

"Come on guys!" Jaune ran and the three others followed.

* * *

"Well, no time like the present. Let's take that bird down!" Nora turned, cocking her grenade launcher and began firing them at the Nevermore.

Weiss' mouth dropped open. "Well, I guess we are dropping any attempt at getting away!"

"Naw, that's no fun." Nora grinned. "Besides sword boy was right this is no better a place to fight it." She gasped. "If we kill this thing before any of the other students will get extra credit, right?"

Ren spoke up. "I'd bet against that but we'd be doing everyone a favor."

Desperately, Weiss turned to Ruby, and she shrugged sheepishly, responding "Might as well do it together, right?"

"Alright, fine!" Weiss glared at the massive bird. "I swear, you people are going to get us all killed."

She spun the chamber in her sword, firing up at the massive bird alongside Ruby, Nora, and Ren also shifted or raised their own weapons to there respective range mode and joined in as Weiss fired blasts of dust-up at it.

Unfortunately, none of this seemed to have any visible effect on the Nevermore as it cawed and attempted to dive bomb them. All four of them rolled out of the way as its talons carved massive furrows in the earth.

Shifting her weapons to its ice dust, Weiss readied herself as the creature turned around for another pass.

"Ruby!" Weiss yells. "When it gets close to the ground I can freeze one of its wings!"

"Really?"

"I could try but not when it's trying to get at me."

"Leave that to us and just be ready!" Ruby zipped over to Nora and Ren. "Guys we need to draw its attention to Weiss can freeze its wing!"

Nora cocked her launcher and fired a large dust round that impacted the Nevermore.

It looked to them and gave an angry caw as it dived.

"Done."

Ren sighed.

Weiss saw it diving and created a glyph behind her and readied her blade. The Nevermore opened its talons and the three jumped out of its grasp. Weiss launched herself forward and stabbed her rapier into its left wing and froze most of it and used another glyph to propel herself back and to safety.

The Nevermore cawed in pain and attempted to raise its wing but it dropped and shattered.

"Now!" Ruby cried and the three of them unleashed all their firepower at the grounded Nevermore.

"Screeeeeeeck!" They all heard a defining cry from the other fight which drew everyone attention.

Weiss used the opportunity to launch her self in the air and used a glyph to angle herself in the air and stab her rapier in the back if it's head freezing it. She spun the chamber and with a flick of her wrist a wave a fire sliced the hunk of ice off.

"We did it!" Ruby cried out after a moment of silence

* * *

The Death Stalker stood a few yards away gaming its bearings.

"What do we do?." Warily, Pyrrha glanced to Jaune for any form of plan.

"No need to be overbearing know it all, but I doubt we have the firepower to kill it." Blake bit out.

Jaune readies his sword and muttered. "Amber, any Ideas?"

"Uh... I've never fought a Death Stalker before." She winched. "Try aiming for where its armor plates meet one another it may be a weak spot."

"Aim where the armor plates meet it may be a weak spot."

With that Pyrrha, Yang, and Blake Shifted cocked, or drew their respective guns and fired. This caused the Death Stalker to roar and charge at them soaking up the munitions until they all four of them scattered, the Death Stalker hitting the ground and pulverizing the dirt where they stood.

Raising the claw, the monster attempted to crush Blake. Jaune jumped in front of her at the last moment, blocking the claw with his shield. It was a testament to Amber's training that he was managing to stay upright.

The Death Stalker slashed down at him furiously. It took all Jaune had to block each strike, panicking as he was driven away. Blake back up and continued to fire at the Death Stalker, each shot pinging off the monster's armor.

Crying out as he moved, Jaune thrust forward, aiming at the monster's eyes. However, he was a bit off, the blade is deflected by the armor instead and leaving Jaunes guard open.

"Jaune! Look out!" Amber cried, but it was too late. A counterattack drove Jaune off of his feet.

Without realizing it, Jaune had drawn his sword as he rolled.

"Huh, I guess all that practice did get me prepared, I'm more comfortable using this then before-"

"Jaune!" Amber cried and Jaune tucked and rolled before he could be grabbed."THIS IS NOT THE TIME TO BE THINKING JAUNE!"

"R-Right!"

He got to his feet as Yang fired multiple dust shots at the Death Stalkers side which pinged off and drew its attention.

"Oh, shi-" Yang swear was drowned out by another vicious screech as it charged.

A black ribbon wrapped around Yang's waist and Blake pulled her out of its path.

"We need a plan!" Pyrrha yelled while running over to Jaune. "Its armor is still too thick, we'll never breach it like this!"

Jaune looked to the Death Stalker and thought about the lighting he fired earlier.

"Pyrrha when I give the signal I need you to try and stab your spear into one of its eyes!" Jaune sheathed his sword and shield.

"What? Why?"

"Trust me!"

"Yang!" She looked past the Death Stalker to him. "Keep it busy! I have an idea!"

She nodded and opened fire. Bullets pinged off of its armor from the side, as Blake joined in. The Death Stalker turned, momentarily distracted as Yang and Blake fired upon it.

"Amber I need lightning." He whispered.

"On it!" She replied and the same rush of power from before surged through Jaune's body.

"Pyrrha gets its attention!"

She shifts her sword into a rifle and took aim at one of its legs. She squeezed the trigger and the round tore through it. Make the Death Stalker screeched in pain and turn to face them.

It screeched and charged them.

"Pyrrha! Spear it now!" Jaune ordered.

She took aim and fired the spear into one of its eyes and Jaune extended his left hand. Channeling the power through his arm, Jaune's eyes lit up momentarily as lightning struck lightning and surged down the metal and into the skull of the Death Stalker.

The screech that followed was deafening, but the monster continued to struggle and make it's way closer and closer to them, it was clearly in pain.

It just refused to die!

Desperately, Jaune pushed the output of electricity as the Death Stalker flailed around in a mad frenzy as it was cooked. For a moment, it continued to struggle, but as Jaune poured more and more power into it, the eyes of the creature dimmed, smoke pouring out of them, and it lay still.

The creature finally began to dissolve

"That was way too close for comfort." Amber gasped out. "That said. You did good showing that thing who's boss!" Amber's voice was filled with pride.

Nodding, Jaune muttered under his breath in return. "Right!"

"Right what Jaune?" Pyrrha shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh, um... nothing."

* * *

Yang practically fell into a seating position.

"He just... Holy crap…"

"WE DID IT!" Yang turned to see Ruby and the rest had finished off the Nevermore. She then raised her hand but found Blake was nowhere for a high five and instead went over to vomit boy and the redhead.

* * *

"That semblance. It looks like you've got a serious trick up your sleeve."

"Hehe, well I suppose…" Jaune raised a hand to his head.

"Headache?" Blake asked.

"Yeah, a pounding one."

Blake suddenly examined his eyes and frown. "Don't you have blue eyes normally?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, they're brown now."

Jaune took out his sword and looked to his reflection in the blade. Sure enough, the eyes that stared back at him were not his normal baby blues, but a deep brown. The same color of Amber's eyes…is that what's causing it?

"Say it's from your semblance use." Amber spoke.

"That must be because of my semblance." His eyes slowly faded back to blue, even as the piercing headache from before persisted.

The piercing headache seemed to be stabbing his skull from the inside. Is this a result of Amber's power?

 _"Questions for later."_ He thought.

"Let's go, we still have an initiation to complete."

* * *

 **So what do you guys think of the fights?**

 **We're they any good?**

 **As for Jaune's eyes turning B** **rown, there are things I'd like to keep from the original Fanfic while establishing new rules.**


	8. Initiation:Aftermath

**Please favorite, follow, share, and/or review.**

* * *

Jaune was busy nursing his headache when Ruby zipped up, the rest far behind.

"That. Was. Amazing! How did you do all that! With the lighting and the spear! You just fried the a Deathstalker!" Ruby squealed.

"Yeah," Jaune barely gritted out. "Vomit boy better not become my nickname now- Ah!" Jaune gripped his head as his headache suddenly intensified.

"Jaune! Are you okay?" Ruby rushed over.

"It... It's just a headache... I'll be fine."

"Jaune, " Pyrrha placed a hand on his shoulder. "You're clearly not fine."

"L-lets just complete initiation okay?"

* * *

"Weiss Schnee, Ruby Rose, Lie Ren, and Nora Valkyrie. You have all collected the white rook pieces and together you shall be team WaRRaNt. Led by Weiss Schnee."

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You have all collect the white knight pieces and togeather you shall be team Ju(m)PBY. Led by Jaune Arc."

"Guess you really made the Deathstalker fry, huh Jaune." Yang congratulated as they walked off the stage.

"Yeah." Jaune flexed his left arm.

 _"Man, that's sore."_ He thought. _"At least my_ _headache is finally gone."_

"Are you feeling alright Jaune?" Pyrrha asked. "Did you hurt your arm?"

"It's my semblance." Jaune quickly added and concluded. "It causes headaches and makes my arm sore."

"Happens with mine."

Jaune turned to Yang. "Huh? Your semblance is the same?"

"I can't shoot out lighting but, I can absorb damaged and redirect it out, but getting hit all the time just to charge it makes me extremely sore after a fight." She explained.

"Oh, well maybe I just need some rest then."

"I think we can all use rest after that fight." Pyrrha spoke.

"Well, what are we waiting for lets go!" Yang took the led.

* * *

"So Renny, don't you think it's amazing we killed a Nevermore during initiation!"Nora squealed.

Ren sighed then gave a reply for the third time that day. "Yes, Nora. It was amazing."

"Yeah! We were amazing! Renny agrees!" Nora bounced in place."Not to mention that Deathstalker was so big and then team JPBY just showed it whos boss." She tapped her chin in thought. "Well, I mean I didn't see it none of we did up till the end, BUT! I bet it was an awesome battle!"

"Is she always going to be like that?" Weiss asked.

"You'll get used to it." Ren assured.

 _"Oh, I will not allow the clumsy red and an energetic puppy act like baffons under my leadership."_ Weiss thought.

"Alright, you three." Weiss stood trying to look imposing. "I am the leader of team WRRN. So that means beginning today you will obey my commands and respect my authority given over you. I shall make this team into the best in Beacon Academy history. Only if, and that's just an IF, you all do what I tell you to."

"Okay." Ruby agreed, though only half listening..

"Ruby... Ruby!"

"Huh?" She looked up from her scroll.

"Ruby. Pay attention when your team leader is talking to you!" Weiss scolded.

"Okay ice queen." Ruby said sarcastically

"H-Hey! Don't you dare call me that!" Weiss scowled.

"Sorry." Ruby said unapologetic. "Ice princess."

"I am your superior! Just where is this respectful attitude coming from!" She demands.

"Maybe learn to accept my apologies, like the one yesterday, then we'd be fine!" Ruby stormed off.

"Accept you're- Hey! Get back here!" Weiss chased after the red hooded huntress.

* * *

"So this is our room?" Yang asked before swiping her scroll over a plate by the door.

A light flickered green, before an audible click heralded the door unlocking. "Well let's see what Room JPBY looks like!"

"You all go on ahead," Jaune said with a small smile, wincing as the three other girls turned to regard him. "I just need to make a call to a friend. I promised I'd let them know how I did before bed." Jaune waved his scroll at them, though whether it was as some kind or proof, or to ward them off - he entirely wasn't sure.

"You can do that in the room," Yang said, before her lilac eyes lit up. She leaned forward, one hand cupping the underside of her chin. "Ohhh, I get it. One of those friends, eh? Kinky."

"What?" Jaune was genuinely confused.

"Nothing. Come on girls, let's leave our leader some alone time with his girl." Yang said, ushering the other two inside.

After a moment it clicked. "It's not like that!" He called after them.

"His man then, I won't judge." Yang laughed, closing the door.

Jaune walked a few feet down the corridor lest Yang decided to listen on the other side of the door. He moved his arm, which felt better but it took effort to move his fingers. Like when he'd forget to bring gloves to the snow.

"Hey, Amber. You there?"

"Uhhhhh." Amber just groaned. "It's like when I used the maiden powers for the first time but amplified. Probably because you're a guy."

"Maiden powers?" Jaune asked.

"It's just what I call my semblance." She quickly added.

"Okay." He chuckled. "Heh, maiden power."

"Yeah. It's a... It's a funny joke." Amber, more than happily, hopped on the raft provided.

"So it was like this when you first used it?"

"Yes. Just not as intense as what you experienced. I think it's like a muscle. The more I used it the easier it got. Hopefully, it'll be the same for you."

"Yeah. It would suck not being able to use that. Still, Beacon. I made it."

 _"I still cannot wrap my head around the fact that Jaune, somehow managed to even get accepted into Beacon Academy._ _"_ Amber thought. _"Is it because he's an Arc or did he fake his way into the school or something?"_

"Jaune, how did you get accepted?"

"Oh, you know." Jaune waved off. "I just sent my application and got a letter saying I could get in- Hey! I think it's about time to take a shower!"

Jaune rushed into the dorm and rushed to the connected bathroom and turned on the shower.

"Jaune-"

"I should really get in now. Nothing beats a cold shower. Let's talk after!" He discarded his sweater and shirt.

"Jaune-"

"Amber come on now. Seeing me naked wouldn't be the first time. Now I'll just try not to move your field of vision down and you'll be fine-"

"Jaune! For the love of the Brothers of Light and Dark! Answer the question!"Amber screamed so loud Jaune swore his head rattled.

"No." Jaune discarded the last article of clothing.

"Jaune come on. I need to know what I'm working with. What to expect from you."

"What you can expect is for me to try my absolute hardest in this!" He cried.

"Jaune I need to know how big a skill gap you have-"

"It doesn't matter how big it is! I can please those two _needs_ of yours!"

"Jaune. I have been more than patient with you. I've assistance you and given guidance where is it needed. But if I'm unable to determine what your level of skill you're at the better I can help you-"

"Amber it's fine. _I_ _need_ to do this on _my_ own." Jaune scowled.

"...Fine. Be that way."

* * *

"Amber come on now. Seeing me naked wouldn't be the first time. Now I'll just try not to move your field of vision down and you'll be fine-"

 _"Holy shit Arc, that was bold! In their shared bathroom no less! That was... he and his girlfriend, just... holy shit!"_ Yang thought.

He didn't even look like the type either! It just went to show that you couldn't judge a book by its cover.

* * *

Blake's cheeks began to heat up, even as she pressed her ear closer to the door. Below her Yang had adopted much the same position, while Pyrrha was beside her. None of them dared to speak, though her mind was whirling.

When Blake saw Jaune just rush in then start shouting at someone. Call her curious, but if she was going to live with him she wanted to know what was getting him up in arms.

"What you can expect is for me to try my absolute hardest!"

"Try your hardest with what?"

* * *

"It doesn't matter how big it is! I can please those two needs of yours!"

Two needs.

Two!

From the conversation, Yang was able to discern they'd never had sex before and yet he was talking about both entryways of the female body to quote on quote, please!

* * *

Yang strained her ears, desperate to hear what the person on the other end of the scroll was saying, be it her own breathing, or the sound of her heart beating loudly in her chest, she heard nothing.

"Amber it's fine. I need to do this on my own."

"You'll do what?" Blake hissed desperately, even as the girl attempted to press her face even closer to the door, cheek squashing up against the wood.

Yang couldn't help but agree with Blake's cat-like curiosity what was Jaune going to do for his woman? Hell, if he didn't want her watching checking on the goods why start a video call begin with?

 _"Unless he did want this Amber to look at mini arc_ _._ _Holy shit!"_

And here she'd worried it would be herself who'd end up corrupting Ruby. She'd need to keep an eye on this guy! Just not as dedicated a one as the Amber girl Jaune was chatting with.

Blake just leaned there and thought about how interesting this Beacon thing was starting to get.

* * *

Pyrrha back away from the door, with Yang, quickly moving to fill the opening.

 _"Amber."_ She thought. _"That's the 'person' he was talking to in the woods."_

Jaune was the only person who would see her as a person. He clearly had unstable mental health but was still able to get accepted into a hunter academy.

That was good.

 _"He needs help."_ Pyrrha bit her lip. _"What if I could help him? What if I can help fix him?"_

Pyrrha pulled out her scroll and typed.

Psychological disorders

* * *

 **So a quick explanation for team leaders. The bridge back in players and pieces was where the group was hashed together into fighting they're respective Grimm.**

 **Ruby led Weiss, Yang, and Blake against the Nevermore and was the one that came with the plan to kill it, even dealing the killing blow.**

 **Jaune took command of the situation with the Deathstalker and led Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora to kill it as a team.**

 **In the previous chapter, Jaune grabbed Yang and Blake. They took out the Deathstalker by distracting it and taking it out with lighting.**

 **Weiss, on the other hand, had Nora and Ren. She came up with the plan to take out the Nevermore and she was the one to deal the killing blow.**

 **Hence why we have teams WaRRaNt and Jum(P)BY.**


End file.
